


Better Now

by sinofwriting



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Jonah points out something that makes Daniel feel jealous.
Relationships: Daniel Seavey/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Better Now

Daniel shook his head at Jonah’s teasing words, having seen the younger look around. “Like you’re any better.” He mutters, trying and failing to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.   
Jonah shrugs, “It’s not something we can really control. Besides why would we want to?” The question is rhetorical, but Daniel still makes a noise in agreement.   
He couldn’t imagine not trying to find Y/N in any room he is in or not wanting the rush of endorphins that hits him when he finally spotted her. Or hating how his heart stops beating for a second when she’s see him looking and sends a smile that makes his heart beat twice as fast. 

Glancing around the room, he smiles when he sees his girlfriend standing across the room, a drink in hand. He knows he looks lovesick when he realizes that she’s wearing one of his hoodies and pants. He only looks away when Jonah chuckles and nudges him. 

Daniel looks at him and is surprised to see that Jonah is looking in the same direction he is, his eyes narrowed. “Who’s Y/N talking to?”   
He frowns, turning back around to look. “Oh,” His voice is a near whisper when he recognizes who’s talking to her. “That’s uh, her ex boyfriend.”   
Jonah’s eyebrows raise, “The one who threw her stuff out and onto the street?”   
He winces, “Yeah.”   
Jonah lets out a whistle. “I’m surprised they’re talking.”   
Daniel goes to say that it’s not that weird, but he pauses. Thinking about it, it is weird. As far as he knew, they hadn’t talked since that day. She had talked about him a few times when the talk of exes came up and she seemed to be whatever about him. His frown deepens, when he says something that makes her laugh. “I’ll be right back.” Daniel mutters to Jonah, before making his way across the room. 

He wraps an arm around her waist, when he gets to her side, refraining from placing a kiss to her temple, like he usually does. If either of them mind him, interrupting they’re conversation they don’t say anything or show it. 

“It was nice catching up with you, Y/N.”   
“You too.” Y/N smiles, waiting until he walks away before turning to face Daniel. “Hey.”   
He smiles at her, “Hi.” Despite not being one for PDA, he ducks his head to press their lips together, smiling at the noise of confusion she makes before, relaxing into the kiss. His hands grip at her waist, while hers grip his jacket.   
“I could get used to that greeting.” She laughs, a little breathless when they pull away from each other.   
He lets out a small laugh, nodding. “Everything okay?”   
She doesn’t miss how his eyes drift to where her ex is now standing. She had to stop herself from laughing, instead settling for a smile. “Yeah, he saw me and wanted to apologize. Told me he shouldn’t have waited for so long to do it. He also told me that he’s happy I have you. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen me happier.”   
Daniel’s eyes soften at the words, all the negative emotions leaving him. “Are you happy?” His voice is quiet, hands moving to cup her face.   
She nods, smiling. “The happiest.”


End file.
